Joshua "Squints" McNeil
“oh shit.” Character Name: Joshua McNeil Alias: Squints Character type: Inspired Description Age: 20 Height: 5’ 5”weight: 140lbs brown eyes(though it’s hard to tell past the glasses) A tiny guy: thin, short, weak looking, but very agile. Squints has short black hair and tanned skin, and thick plastic frame glasses. He wears his survival gear and weapons over regular street clothes: hoodie, t-shirt, jeans. Gloves are particularly important to his outfit. They give him that extra boost of confidence, they strengthen his grip, and they put an extra layer between him and whatever dead thing he might have to touch. In most cases he’s either frowning mildly or has a silly grin, and he talks with his hands a fair amount, but through it all you can tell he’s tired, tired of being unsafe, searching the dead, and scavenging to get by. Squints is a guy who used to be a lot of things, he used to be a fencer, he used to like school, he used to have things under control. Lately, he’s always in the wrong place at the wrong time. Bad things tend to happen around him and he’s on edge. He doesn’t like to be alone, especially out here. Who knows what kinds of terror could be lurking just out of sight? Still he holds out hope that a miracle cure will be found – he’ll just have to get by until then. He’s light hearted and shrugs off little problems. He likes to crack jokes but usually knows when to keep quiet. Usually. He’s gotten into trouble a few times but he’s always been help up by friends, and he does his best to pay it back. He wants to help as much as he can, but believes that when it comes to a fight, he’s just no good and is better off letting more qualified people deal with enemies. But when things get really bad, he’ll pull through when his friends won’t make it without him. “Since the dead started coming back things have changed. I’ve changed, things look different and there’s a spiritual connection that lets me do things I can’t believe. Things I’ve only read about, curing disease with a touch, calling down fire, the kind of stuff guys like Moses did. I’ve been blessed with the ability to help others get through this hell and maybe I’ve had it all along and never knew. Maybe I’m in the wrong place at the wrong time so I can set things right. “ Attributes Str:2 Dex:5 Con:2 Int:3 Per:4 Will:4 Life: 26 Endurance: 32 Essence: 35 Speed: 14 Qualities Situational awareness The Gift Inspiration Increased essence – 3 Drawbacks Impaired senses – 1(glasses) -3 to perception checks involving sight when not wearing glasses Honorable – 1 Will hot lie to or betray friends Cowardly –1 Simple will against surrender/retreat against superior forces – avoids fights unless cornered/has advantage. Bad luck - 1 Skills: Acrobatics - 2 First aid –1 Hand weapon(rapier) – 4 Notice – 2 Mechanic – 3 Stealth – 1 Throw(sphere) – 1 Science(biology) – 2 Science(physics) – 2 Science (chemistry) – 1 Dodge – 5 Guns(handgun) – 1 Driving - 1 Metaphysics Blessing – 3 essence to give +1 luck(may use multiple) , 10 essence to empower objects Healing – 1 essence heals d4 life , can also remove disease – special: may only be used in extraordinary circumstances & only on the faithful/people fighting the good fight. Holy fire – 20 essence to deal d8x8 damage , auto hit , ignores armor – some supernatural powers my still protect. Possessions middle class – $22290 (50000 start 5000 income) Rapier – 2 9mm pistol – 1 class I armor – 4 class I helmet – 2 sedan - 2500 cell phone – 1 binoculars – 2 multi-tool – 1 combat webbing – 2 backpack – 4 tool kit – 20 first aid kit – 2 3x survival rations – 3 water purifier – 2 rope - 2 max: 100 lbs carried: 48 lbs weapons & armor 9mm pistol: Range: 3/10/20/60/120 cap: 10 aim: +5(per4+skill1) shoot: +6(dex5+skill1) damage: d6x4 Rapier, edge attack: +9(dex5+skill4) 1-hand damage: ((d6x2)-armor protection)x2 2-hand damage: ((d6x3)-armor protection)x2 Rapier, point attack: +9(dex5+skill4) 1-hand damage: ((d8x2)-armor protection)x2 2-hand damage: ((d8x3)-armor protection)x2 Class I armor (body + head) Protection: d6+7